brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Racing sport
Racing sports are one of the recurring subjects featured in LEGO's Town theme. Many of the sets related to racing sports were released as part of the Race subtheme. The racing sports featured in LEGO Town included various forms of auto racing as well as boat racing. After 2000, all racing-related sets were released as part of the new Racers theme, including licensed Ferrari sets. Related sets By Type Auto racing ;Formula 1 * 6604 Formula-I Racer (1985, Town) * 6381 Motor Speedway (1987, Town) * 1517 Race Car (1988, Race) * 1612 Victory Racer (1988, Town) * 6395 Victory Lap Raceway (1988, Town) * 6503 Sprint Racer (1988, Town) * 1899 Race Car Number 1 (1989, Race) * 1631 Race Car (1990, Race) * 1665 Dual FX Racers (1990, Race) * 6509 Red Racer (1991, Race) * 1750 Renault Race Car (1992, Town (Promotional)) * 1990 Octan F1 Race Car (1993, Race) * 6484 F1 Hauler (1995, Race) * 6335 Indy Transport (1996, Race) * 6337 Fast Track Finish (1996, Race) * 6546 Slick Racer (1996, Race) * 2886 Formula 1 Racing Car (1997, Town) * 2535 Formula 1 Racing Car (1998, Town (Promotional)) * 2554 Formula 1 Pit Stop (1998, Town (Promotional)) * 1253 Shell Race Car Transporter (1999, Town (Promotional)) * 6432 Speedway Transport (1999, City Center) * 6467 Power Pitstop (1999, City Center) ;Kart racing * 1966 Garage, Truck and Carts (1985, Town) * 6539 Victory Cup Racers (1993, Race) * 1760 Go-Kart, same as 1762 Go-Kart (1995, Race) * 6400 Go-Cart, same as 6406 Go-Cart (1997, Race) * 3056 Go-Kart (1998, Town (Promotional)) * 6436, Go-Kart, same as 6498 Go-Kart (1999, City Center) * 6468, Tow and Go Value Pack (1999, City Center) * 1251 Go-Cart (1999, Town (Promotional)) ;Rallying * 1496 Rally Car (1987, Race) * 1497 Pitstop and Crew (1987, Race) * 6550 Outback Racer (1997, Outback) ;Off-road racing * 6510 Mud Runner (1991, Race) * 6551 Chequered Flag 500 (1992, Race) * 6648 Mag Racer (1992, Race) ;Dragsters * 1898 Dragster (1989, Promotional) * 6526 Red Line Racer (1989, Town) * 6591 Nitro-Dragsters (1989, Town) * 1992 Dragsters (1993, Race) * 6639 Raven Racer (1995, Race) * 6568 Drag Race Rally (1998, Extreme Team) * 1250 Dragster (1999, Town (Promotional)) * 6616 Rocket Dragster (2000, Race) * 6714 Speed Dragster (2000, Race) ;Trucks * 6669 Diesel Daredevil (1991, Town) * 1991 Racing Pickup (1993, Race) * 1821 Rally Racers (1996, Race) * 6424 Rig Racers (1998, Town Jr.) ;Other * 6609 Race Car (1983, Town) * 6605 Road Racer (1984, Town) * 1528 Dragster (1986, Race) * 1467 Race Car (1986, Town (Promotional)) * 6634 Stock Car (1986, Town) * 6502 Turbo Racer (1987, Town) * 6528 Sand Storm Racer (1989, Town) * 1611 Dune Buggy (1991, Race) * 6646 Screamin Patriot 1991, Race) * 1461 Turbo Force (1992, Race) * 1563 Track Blaster (1992, Town (Promotional)) * 1693 Race Car (1992, Race) * 1890 Octan Racer (1992, Race) * 1993 Race Value Pack (1993, Race) * 6538 Rebel Roadster (1994, Race) * 6561 Hot Rod Club (1994, Race) * 6572 Wind Runners (1998, Extreme Team) * 6580 Land Jet 7 (1998, Extreme Team) * 6589 Radical Racer (1998, Extreme Team) * 1272 Turbo Racer, same as 1282 Blue Racer and 6618 Blue Racer (2000, Promotional) * 1273 Rough Rider, same as 1283 Four Wheel Driver and 6619 Red 4WD (2000, Promotional) * 1284 Green Buggy, same as 6707 Green Buggy (2000, Promotional) * 6519 Turbo Tiger (2000, Race) * 6602 Scorpion Buggy (2000, Race) * 6617 Tough Track Rally (2000, Race) * 6713 Grip 'n' Go Challenge (2000, Race) Boat racing ;Larger speedboats * 6679 Dark Shark (1991, Nautica) * 6543 Sail N' Fly Marina (1994, Town) * 6596 Wave Master (1995, Race) * 4002 Riptide Racer (1996, Boats) * 7244 Speedboat (2005, City) ;Smaller speedboats * 6698 RV with Speedboat (1986, Town) * 1632 Speedboat (1990, Town) * 1562 Wave Jumper (1992, Town (Promotional)) * 6663 Wave Rebel (1993, Race) * 6537 Hydro Racer (1994, Race) * 2882 Speedboat (1997, Town) ;Jet skiing * 6334 Wave Jump Racers (1996, Race) * 6517 Water Jet (1996, Race) ;Airboats * 6508 Wave Racer (1990, Town) * 6513 Glade Runner (1993, Race) * 2883 Boat (1997, Town) * 6567 Speed Splash (1998, Extreme Team) * 1295 Water Rider (2000, Promotional) Bicycle racing * 1196 Telekom Race Cyclist (2000, Town (Promotional)) * 1197 Telekom Race Cyclist and Television Motorbike (2000, Town (Promotional)) * 1198 Telekom Race Cyclists and Service Crew (2000, Town (Promotional)) Support vehicles * 6670 Rescue Rig (1993, Race) * 673 Rally Repair Crew (1978, Town) See also * Race * Racers Category:Racing Sports Category:Town